Challenger
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Adam drags Eli to a party at the Coynes' place. He meets Clare and it's instant infatuation - ongoing. M for later chapters.
1. instant infatuation

DISCLAIMER: Degrassi isn't miiine.

This came out of nowhere! I wanted something different from the Degrassi school scene and... here this came. This won't be many chapters, but there will be sex in the near future. So I am rating this M. :D

* * *

+ **Challenger** +

"Adam, you know how I feel about parties," I said as he pulled out of my driveway in his dad's pickup truck. I can guarantee that if Morty hadn't chosen today of all days to break down, I'd be out of town, anywhere, to avoid going to this party. I hate any kind of social gathering; anything involving human confrontation was just a bore to me and personally, I'd rather be locked in my bedroom preparing for an impending zombie attack than be around a bunch of drunk teenagers dancing to shitty trance music.

Adam rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat with one hand, his other resting on the steering wheel, focusing on the road. "Look, dude," he said, sounded a little exasperated and disappointed. "Can't you do this for me? Just this once? I _need_ to find a girl, Eli. It's getting pretty bad." His eyes left the road momentarily to lock on mine and what I saw there made me rethink everything that I'd been telling myself all night. I could just stay in the corner all night, and watch everyone make complete fools of themselves while under the influence.

His eyes had been long gone from mine, but I sighed and nodded. "Fine. But _just this once_. And you so owe me." I caught the grin spread across his face and remembered just exactly why I agreed. It was so rare to see smiles like that from him. All the bullying he goes through daily has really done a number on him and he's been hoping to find someone that'll accept him for who he is and who he wants to be.

The rest of the ride was silent, aside from the Dead Hand blaring from his father's speakers and out occasional voices as we sang along.

The longer it took to get there, I found myself wondering just where the party was, and _whose_ party it was. And then another question dawned on me; "Were you even invited to this party, Adam?"

He was quiet for a little while, grip tightening on the steering wheel, before he finally spoke, "Not exactly..." I raised an eyebrow, hoping we weren't going to be picked up and thrown right out. "But Drew was. And he said that he was allowed to invite whoever he wanted, and that I could bring you if I wanted, to make it less, you know... _uncomfortable_ for me." He shrugged, his grip loosening and his shoulders relaxing. "So, no. They can't just throw us out. Stop thinking so pessimistically." He turned to send me a grin, knowing that he was one-hundred percent correct.

I rolled my eyes. "You got me," I said, and then we were quiet again until, "So whose party is it, anyway?"

"The Coynes."

"The... Coynes," I said, trying to wrap this information around my head. "Like, Declan and Fiona _Coyne_?" I asked, utterly shocked. He nodded sheepishly. I sighed, exasperated. Of all the peoples' parties that Adam drags me to, it has to be a party that _Declan Coyne_ is running. "Goddammit, Adam."

"Sorry but, you honestly couldn't leave me alone with the sharks, could you?"

"No, I couldn't, but-"

"Good," he said with a grin, ending the argument. Fuck. My. Life. "Almost there!" he yelled as we came up to a huge metal gate with two C's on each side. Of course. Always the fancy rich bastards. Drew was waiting on the side for us, so we'd be let in with him, otherwise we'd be screwed about getting in. It was a guestlist kind of thing, which I honestly found stupid. I will never understand rich people. "Drew," he called and his brother came up to us.

"Took you long enough. It's so lame waiting out here while there's a party with tons of chicks waiting!"

I shook my head. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered and the two Torres brothers smirked back at me. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Somehow I lost Adam, don't know where he went, who he was with, or if he was even still alive. He'd drank few cups of the punch- which I haven't touched yet, because I'm pretty sure it was spiked with some sort of alcohol- and he was probably a little buzzed. I just hoped he didn't pass out somewhere. He _is_ my ride home.

"You're so cute!" I heard a girl's voice to my left and then a familiar laugh. Adam. I turned to look and there was Adam, yes... but he had Fiona hanging on his arm, both smiling and laughing, half-full cups in their free hands. I sighed and shook my head; time to move around again, to find some peace.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a little Indian girl flew past me, hair whipping behind her. She'd almost run me over! Jesus fucking-

"Fuck!" I yelled when someone actually _did_ bump into me. I turned around to growl at the unfortunate soul that came in contact with me, but my anger melted away when my eyes came in contact with the most stunning blue I'd ever seen in my life. She had short, curly, cinnamon-colored hair that bounced as she moved and the cutest little blush painted on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, biting softly at her lip. Nervously she tried to move around me to keep going her merry way, but my hand on her forearm stopped her. "Um."

"Eli," I said, not really thinking.

She blinked up at me, innocent confusion dancing in her bright sapphires. "Excuse me?"

I smirked. "My name is Eli, and you are?"

"O-oh," she muttered, voice trembling in embarrassment. "C-Clare." She was looking everywhere but at me and I wished that I could make her look at me again; I'd give anything to see those eyes again. They were entrancing, so full of life and innocence... I'd never met anyone like this before.

"Clare," I said softly, loving the way her name rolled off my lips. She looked up at me and I was momentarily lost in those infinite hues. "You have pretty eyes."

A deep blush spread across her face and she looked down with a small, shy smily. "Thanks," she whispered, daring to make eye contact again, if only for a moment. "I'll, uh, see you around?" Dare I dream that I heard hope in her voice?

"I guess you will," I said confidently, a smirk making its' way onto my face. Yes, I was definitely going to see this girl again. I watched as she scurried off in the direction that the little Indian girl went in, not moving until she'd blended in with the crowd and I could no longer see her bouncy curls. She had wonderful, breathtaking curves that separated her from all the other girls. She wasn't disgustingly skinny, and she wasn't anywhere near overweight. She was just perfect and I wanted her. Never have I ever wanted a girl so much at first sight and I felt overwhelmed. I wanted to thread my fingers in her hair, kiss her passionately and take her into a secluded bedroom, behind a fancy locked door. I wanted to hear my name flow repeatedly from her lips until she was screaming and writhing and squirming beneath me. I wanted to make her mine.

Clare...

Clare what? She didn't tell me her last name and I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. How was I supposed to look her up, or ask someone else about her if I didn't know her last name?

"You look a little lost."

I almost jumped at the sudden voice from right behind me. I turned around and came face to face with none other than a smirking Declan Coyne. Wonderful. "What?" I asked, annoyed that he'd approached me.

"That's an awfully rude way to treat the owner of the house you're in, don't you think?" he asked, smug, and I almost groaned. He was right, but that didn't change the fact that we hated each other. He probably only came up to me to annoy the living shit out of me for being in his house. "What _are_ you doing her, anyway? I don't recall you being on the guestlist; how did you get in?"

I scoffed. "Drew was invited, Adam is Drew's brother, I'm Adam's best friend."

"I see," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well. Go about your business."

He started to walk past me, but I said, "Wait." He raised an eyebrow in question and I continued. "Do you know a girl named... Clare?" I hated asking Declan of all people, but this was his party and he's my best bet. He grinned.

"Clare?" he asked, shaking his head. "Clare Edwards; Prop Master Clare. Of course I know her," he said, laughter apparent in his voice. "She almost got herself strangled by Holly J, but we're good friends now, why?"

I looked down, almost nervous. I've never felt this way for a girl before, not since... No. Not the right time to think about it. I need to move on. I steeled my expression and looked back up at him. "No reason," I said. "She ran into me and I was curious who she was."

A smirk was on Declan's face and I wondered vaguely what I'd gotten myself into. "Clare Edwards... if you're looking to get in her pants, that'll be a challenge. She's got a purity ring glued to her finger and a cross around her neck. Her last boyfriend completely killed any hope she had of finding the boy right for her after he cheated on her with her best friend." His eyes scanned my face, gauging my reaction but I kept my face blank; it was inside my head going haywire. A purity ring? And after one stupid boy, she's afraid? There's no way I'm letting her slip away.

Disappointed by my lack of reaction, he continued, "She immerses herself in school and writes vampire fiction about boys she's infatuated with when she knows she doesn't have a chance with them," he finished with a shrug. "So all in all, I'd say go for a different girl, Goldsworthy. This one's too clean for you. She's different from all the other girls out there."

"Is that a challenge, Coyne?"

I wasn't sure what flashed in Declan's eyes, but it faded as quickly as it came and a smirk spread wide across his face. "Maybe it is. Do you accept?"

I smirked in return. "Maybe I do."

We shook on it and parted ways- him to probably go find that girl of his and me, well... to find my own girl and twist her around me until she admits she's mine. I want her bright blue eyes, shy smile, cinnamon curls and crimson blush. I want her to never again look at anyone but me. Clare Edwards... she was going to be mine.

* * *

Review if it's worth continuing. Yay.


	2. smitten

DISCLAIMER: Degrassi? Yeah, it's not mine.

UM. This chapter sucks. I'm sorry. I have work in a few hours, but I stayed up writing this... so. IDEK. I hope someone likes it. YES, it goes fast, but that's because Eli can't really help his lust. And NO, there is no sex in this chapter. :P

* * *

Finding this girl was harder than I thought- she didn't stand out, but she was clearly different from everyone- it was like her intention was to blend in.

_Her last boyfriend completely killed any hope she had of finding the boy right for her after he cheated on her with her best friend._

I growled, pushing past the crowd of obnoxious chattering teenagers, looking for familiar blue eyes and bouncy curls. Or at least maybe a little Indian girl- Clare was chasing her before, right? Maybe if I found her I'd find Clare on her tail.

"Alli, wait!" someone yelled, and that voice was so familiar. "Alli, come on, you've drank enough!" Her shout was followed by a girly giggle and I turned just in time for the girl to bump right into me. I groaned and pushed her away. "Alli..." Clare whispered, pulling her away from me. "I'm so sorry uh, Eli, right?" I nodded, completely lost in her eyes- god, they were so... distracting. It was like I could see her soul whenever she looked at me, and I'm pretty sure she could see right through me, too. But our moment was lost when she looked back down at Alli. "What would Sav say, Alli, if he saw you like this?"

'Alli' stiffened and hung her head in shame. "I know, but Clare... I was hoping that if I drank, Drew would, you know, _notice me_ and not think I'm the little kid he thinks I am!"

I raised an eyebrow. Drew? This girl had a crush on Drew? I might be able to use this to my advantage.

"I'm friends with Drew's brother," I spoke up, and both pairs of eyes- brown and blue- were on me, watching me curiously. I shrugged. "What? I know Drew. I could, you know, talk to him. Put in a good word."

Alli's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, smiling wide. "Really!" Excitedly she turned to Clare and grasped her hands, jumping up and down. "Clare, this is wonderful. You two should totally date if he gets me and Drew to work out!" A smirk spread across my face the same time a blush spread across Clare's. She opened her mouth to speak, unable to make eye contact with me, but Alli had already grabbed my hand and tugged. "Come on! We gotta find Drew!"

The smaller girl let go of our hands and ran ahead, hopeful of finding Drew. I sighed and walked alongside Clare. "Is she always like this?" I asked, hoping to get her interested enough in me. I tried not to look at her because if I did, I might not have been able to hold myself back. I barely knew her- met her not even half an hour ago- and already I wanted to make her mine, rip every shred of innocence from her and keep her forever.

"Fortunately, she's only this bad when she's drunk," Clare said, exasperated. "I didn't think there would be alcohol here, though. I trusted Declan. I didn't think he'd..."

"Spike the punch?" I offered with a shrug. "You shouldn't trust people so easily, Clare."

She stopped and looked up at me curiously. "Are you trying to tell me something, Eli?" she asked, a small smirk playing on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I stopped, too, and looked down at her, mirroring her smirk- _god, she's gorgeous..._ "Maybe," I said, darkening my voice for an ominous effect. She bit her lip and looked away. Good, I make her nervous... I'd be surprised if I didn't.

I was hoping we'd continue with this, but she spoke up and crushed my hopes. "I- we'd b-better catch up with Alli before she does something she'll regret," she said quietly and turned away from me. Instead of waiting for me to respond she started walking away, me following silently behind her, unable to keep my eyes from watching the way her hips, snug in her jean skirt, swayed as she walked. Right now, I could reach out and grab her, press my hips into hers and make her mine. Right now, I could stop her and tell her how much I want her; tell her exactly what I'd like to do to her, and just watch as she blushes. Right now, I could push her into the wall and kiss her, let my hands roam all over her body and leave nothing untouched.

But instead, right now, I just follow her, admiring what I can't touch, what isn't mine. At least not yet.

We made it to a surprisingly secluded hallway, where we found Adam, Fiona, Drew and Alli. "Hey," I said, walking past Clare to get to Adam. He held out his fist and I bumped mine against his, then doing the same to Drew's. "What's up?"

"Alli says you've got something you want to talk to me about," Drew said, shrugging. The little Indian girl turned to face me, batting her extremely long eyelashes and smiling sweetly. "So... spill, I guess." His tone was bored and he stood there, shoulders hunched, hands in the pockets of his jeans- the typical comfortable position for a guy.

I nodded and motioned for him to come with me. He followed.

"Alright," I said, just as bored as he looked. "Look, dude. That girl in there- Alli's friend, Clare- I want her," I cut straight to the point and Drew's eyes widened.

"You mean, you actually have taken a _liking_ to a girl?" he asked, a grin quickly spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes when he clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Go for it, dude."

"You're making this more difficult than it should be," I growled and he stepped back. "Okay. Alli really likes you, so, I was hoping that- since it will help me get Clare in the longrun- you'd go for Alli. So Clare can, you know, _trust me_."

Drew laughed. "If I was a girl I wouldn't trust you."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

I was getting impatient. If he wasn't going to help me, then this conversation was just pointless.

I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "I'll help you. I kinda... like Alli, too. So... this helps us both," he muttered, looking down at his feet as if he was shy. For Drew, this was kinda awkward. He never gets shy- if he wants a girl, he _gets_ her, no questions asked, and then he throws her away; "I don't do relationships" is his motto- so him almost _blushing_ is completely insane. Does he _like_ Alli, and not just want her?

With a mutual understanding, we walked back to where the girls and Adam were... but something was off. There was a new guest. Declan Coyne. And he was standing a little _too_ _close_ to Clare; he had her in between himself and the wall, but they weren't touching. She was laughing, and blushing, and he was smirking that disgusting player smirk of his and I wanted to punch it right off his face.

I clenched my fists and took a step forward. A hand on my sleeve stopped me and I turned around to see Drew, a serious look on his face as he shook his head. "Don't do it, dude. It's his party."

I growled, "I don't care."

"You met her just today! Is she even worth it?"

Taking a deep breath I turned my back to Declan and Clare, now fully facing Drew. "Yes," I said, confident. "I may have only met her a couple hours ago... but there's something there, Drew. There's something in her eyes that I've never seen in a girl before- she's innocent, doesn't know that Declan over there is a player; she refuses to admit it, she doesn't want to see the truth. Naivete at its' finest, and I am completely smitten."

I fought off my smirk as Drew's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. After a couple moments the shock wore off and he shook his head. "Wow."

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "So, I am going to stake my claim on that girl. And the added bonus? Taking her innocence."

"I want to say that you're a really big asshole... but after that speech you just gave me, I don't think I can."

I shook my head and turned away, only to see Declan's lips almost on Clare's neck. Her face was completely flushed, her head tilted by the grip he held on her chin and he was slowly inching closer. Her eyes closed and-

"Declan!"

Everyone, including myself, turned to where that voice was coming from. Holly J stood at the end of the hallway, a murderous glare on her face, arms crossed. She stomped over to us, right past me, her heels clanking against the marble floor. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked shrilly, and Clare slunk back almost in fear. "Was she using her 'vampire trance' or whatever yo lure you in, Declan? If so, I'll-"

Declan cut her off with a kiss, wrapped his arm under her thighs and lifted her into his arms, lips still locked. Without looking, he breezed past us and was gone from sight. _Thank God_.

"Clare are you okay?" I heard Alli ask and I turned to see for myself. She looked like she was going to faint and I had to fight to urge to go kick that bastard's ass. He was trying to touch, to kiss the object of my affections, knowing full well I wanted her. Later on, if he sees me, he'll be lucky if he doesn't end up in the hospital.

"Yeah," she mumbled, staring at the floor. "Why did he even..."

"He was playing with your head, Clare," Alli said, sighing. "He's always-"

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Fiona almost shouted. "Let's go Adam, we don't need this." She locked her arm around Adam's and dragged him away. He flashed me a grin before he disappeared around the corner.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"Hey Alli?"

"Yes?"

Drew took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. "Do you wanna go ou- make out?" I knew what he was about to say, but somehow I knew he'd change his mind and switch it around. I was just hoping she'd say yes. Then I could have Clare all to myself. Though at this point I'm not so sure I'd be able to hold back.

"I-" A small blush covered Alli's dark cheeks and she looked down, saying quickly, "Yes." Drew reached out his hand and she took it gratefully; they left us alone in the hallway, and all was silent.

"Um," Clare started, shy. She kicked at the floor, trying to find anything to distract herself, which I found very endearing. "What do you wanna... do?"

A smirk spread across my face as she looked up at me. Her impossibly blue eyes widened at the look on my face and she took a step back the moment I took a step forward. "E-Eli?" she asked hesitantly and I found that her stutter was just as adorable as her rosy blush. I took another step and she was against the wall now, with nowhere to go. "W-what do you wanna do?" she asked again, trying to change the subject, or to change my mind, I wasn't sure.

I grasped her chin, making her look up at me, shrugged and looked around the room for good measure. "_Well_, I don't know..." I said and, before she could even inhale, I leaned down and stole her breath away. She was so shocked her lips parted against mine and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue in, tasting her and loving every moment of it. She tasted like honey and apples and I couldn't help but think what a wonderful combination it was, especially coming from the most astoundingly beautiful girl I'd ever met before.

Pressing my chest into hers, I had her between myself and the wall, secure, my arms tight around her waist holding our hips together. The feeling produced electricity and I couldn't even hold myself back from grinding my hips into hers. She moaned into the kiss, her hands finding my hair and threading into it, tugging every which way. God, I barely know this girl and I want her so much...

Just how far was I going to take this?

* * *

Epic fail? I THINK SO! Review.


	3. so sinful with my stare

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Degrassi? NO.

Well. It's been what, two months since I updated this? And a month since I've posted in general? Bleh. This is mediocre, and don't tell me it's not because I KNOW it is. Anyway. Here goes nothing. Don't hurt me. :/

* * *

+ **Sinful** +

She broke the kiss by turning her head to the side, her breath coming out in heavy pants. "We can't- _I_ can't be doing this," she murmured, trying to distance herself from me, but the wall behind her and my arms around her waist kept her in place. "I don't even know you..." She was biting her lip and I found the sight of it extremely sexy. I clenched my jaw in anticipation, wishing it was my teeth tugging on her lip instead.

"Then get to know me," I said, grasping her chin in my left hand to turn her to face me. Her eyes refused to lock on mine and I smirked. "Either way, you're mine tonight." I didn't give her a chance to respond, just silenced her immediately with a kiss. She resisted, trying to turn her head away, but it was only half-hearted; she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Swiping my tongue along her bottom lip I felt her mouth open only slightly, but just enough for my tongue to slip inside. She tasted so good it was unbelievable. I couldn't get enough. My hand left her chin to trail down her body and found her hips, clutching tight and pulling them roughly into mine. She whimpered into the kiss but didn't try to stop me; she'd given me free reign on her body, her small hands threading into my hair as her tongue finally responded to mine. I smirked into the kiss, lifting her shirt just enough to give me access to the skin of her hips and stomach, my thumbs slowly slipping into the hem of her jeanskirt.

She gasped and pulled back. "Eli -" but I claimed her lips again before she could continue. My hands slid up her sides, pushing her shirt up with them to rest just below her breasts. Her chest rose with her intake of breath and I palmed her breasts through her lacy bra. I'd barely known her for an hour and I already wondered what else she was hiding under her unrevealing clothing.

Her head turned to the side, effectively breaking our liplock. "Ah!" she whimpered when I pinched her nipple and- to prevent another sound, I'm guessing- her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. I narrowed my eyes and removed one of my hands from under her shirt to turn her to face me. All she could do was blink in what looked like shock and fright.

"Don't hold back your sounds, Clare," I whispered in her ear as I leaned closer. "You have such a hot voice..." With a smirk I nipped at her earlobe and up to her cartilage; she was shivering under my touch. I licked the shell of her ear and around her cartilage piercing, bringing my teeth out to tug at the little metal ring. She gasped and I smirked, kissing the piercing quickly before pulling back. My mouth found her neck again, kissing up and behind her ear, rewarding me with a loud moan. Now that I knew were her sensitive spot was, this was going to become so much more fun. "Do that again," I said against the same spot, grazing the skin with my teeth as I brought both hands down to hook behind her thighs. I felt the muscles tense as I trailed my hands up her bare legs, feather light, and rested on her ass. Giving her a quick squeeze, I hoisted her up and whispered, "Wrap your legs around me, blue eyes. I don't want you to fall," before claiming her mouth with mine again.

She didn't even bother resisting this kiss. The moment my hips pressed into hers, her mouth opened to me, allowing my tongue to slip inside and explore. Her ankles were hooked around my back, tightening with every thrust of my hips and pulling me impossibly closer. I could feel the vibrations in her chest from the moans trying to escape as I palmed her breasts above her shirt. Her fingers were tugging roughly on my hair, keeping me close and deepening our kiss. If this kept up I won't be able to claim her in the way I want. But I didn't want to end the kiss; she felt so fucking good.

While I was momentarily distracted by the way her tongue tangled with mine, her hands left my hair and trailed slowly, torturously down my chest to the hem of my skinny jeans. She worked the button and I tensed, pulling back from the kiss, grabbing her wrists and holding them against the wall. "Not yet," I growled, nipping her bottom lip and pulling it gently between my teeth. She whimpered and I smirked, pulling back finally, but still holding her. My arms wrapped around her waist and I backed us away from the wall slowly, my eyes on the door down the hall on the left. My smirk grew and I made my way to the door, pausing only to knock and make sure we wouldn't be interrupting anything, and then turned the handle.

The room was _huge_. I'd never seen a bed so big in my life. It had to have been a King, equipped with a fucking canopy. The bed in the dorm Adam and I shared was a twin; I _just_ fit on that bed. This bed could eat mine. I didn't care much for the rest of the room, though I did notice the giant walk-in closet across the room. The Coyne's were ridiculous, but I'll have to thank that asshole later. If he hadn't hosted this party, I wouldn't have met this gorgeous little minx.

As I eyed the room we'd be violating, lips teased my neck, licking, biting and sucking, and I let out an involuntary moan. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head back from my neck. She squeaked and we locked eyes, hers holding fright... and a hint of lust. Smirking, I took the final step into the room, kicking the door closed behind me. I reached back to turn the lock and began our trek across the room to the bed. She tried various times to devour my neck, but my grip on her hair kept her back and she whined. I pressed a quick kiss to her lips and, before she could even mutter a response, I had her thrown on the bed. Her body bounced once on the expensive mattress before I was on her, pinning her down. Her bright blue eyes stared up at me, peering into my soul. I felt something more with her - more than I ever had with any other girl - and I don't think she'll be easy to say goodbye to.

My hands were up her shirt, lips on her neck and she clawed at my back, clenching my shirt between her small fingers. I pressed my hips down into hers roughly, accompanied by my teeth biting into the bruising flesh of her neck, eliciting a surprised moan from her lush lips. She had the most amazing voice, I could just listen to her forever. I wanted to hear my name come from those gorgeous parted lips. I wanted to make her scream, see how loud she could get. Would it resonate in this huge, vacant bedroom? I wanted to know everything about this girl.

I trailed the tips of my fingers over her ribs, causing her to arch her back, granting me the access to her back I wanted. Taking advantage, my hands slid underneath her until they found the clasps of her bra, unclasping them slowly. She shivered beneath me and I kissed her lips quickly before pulling off her shirt, followed by her light green lace bra. "You're fucking beautiful," I whispered, leaning down slowly to press my lips to the valley between her breasts. Her breath hitched and I kissed the smooth skin, darting my tongue out to taste. She was sweet, and I wanted more. I slowly trailed my tongue down to her stomach, circling around her naval before dipping my tongue in. Her stomach constricted, her body tensing below me and I parted her legs to get between them. She trembled, gasping. I kissed slid back up her body and kissed her breath away.

While my lips distracted her, my hands found the buttons to her jeanskirt, undoing them slowly. Instantly her hands found mine, stopping me from pulling her skirt down. I pulled back to look at her, and her blue eyes locked on mine, intent.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered, voice raspy from lack of use. "I barely know you, we met an hour ago!" She tried to sit up but I held her down. "All I know is your name, we can't -" I cut her off with a finger to her lips, 'shh'ing her. Once I was sure she'd remain silent and stay still, I pulled back and slowly lowered her hands to the bed.

"Be still," I murmured, kissing her temple as I finally worked her skirt down her legs and onto the floor across the room. All that was left were her green lace panties and I smirked, eyeing them. "Cute," I whispered and hooked my thumbs under the elastic, tugging them down slowly. She tensed and I slipped them off her. She was biting her lip, looking anywhere but at me as she desparately tried to cover herself up. I grasped her wrists and pulled her hands up, pressing a kiss to each one before pinning them to her sides and leaning down to steal a kiss from her kiss-swollen lips. I released her left wrist and trailed my right hand down her body, stopping just between her legs. Smirking against her mouth, I separated her folds, slipping my middle finger inside her halfway, teasing.

"Ah!" She gasped and turned her head to the side, breaking our kiss. Instead of turning her head back I kissed her jawline and down to her neck, then back up to that sensitive spot behind her ear. My finger moved slowly in and out of her and she panted, bringing her hands up and behind her head to grab something, anything. She found the headboard, ripping that so tight her knuckles turned white. "A-Ah, oh... oh, _God_," she whimpered. "Please..."

"Please what?" I whispered against her throat, grazing my teeth along her skin. I added my ring finger, speeding my movements and making her moan. My thumb grazed her clit and she screamed. "That was so fucking hot," I growled, adding more pressure to her clit and she squirmed beneath me.

"O-Oh, Eli," she moaned and I bit my lip. My name coming from her lips like that... "Please, oh god, _more_."

I removed my fingers completely and pulled away from her neck to slide down her chest and in between her legs. I spread her thighs apart as far as they would go and said, "Breathe, Clare," before licking her center. I opened her wider, flicking my tongue over her clit and she tensed, moaning my name over and over. My tongue delved inside her and I added a finger inside her again to aid the process. She was panting, eyes half lidded, her teeth chewing her bottom lip. She was beautiful and I wanted her forever. I curled my finger inside her, pulling my tongue out to tease her clit again, grazing my teeth over the sensitive bud before gently biting.

"AH! ELI!" she screamed as she came, back arching and toes curling. Her hands held the headboard in a vice-grip. I reached up and loosened her hold, keeping her hands in mine as I lapped up her cum, helping her ride out her orgasm. "That was... that..."

"So fucking hot," I said, licking her essence from my fingers. "But we're not done." I slid back up her body, smirk planted firmly on my face, and I claimed her lips, allowing her to taste herself. She moaned into the kiss, threading her hands through my hair as I ground my hips down into hers. The tightness in my skinny jeans was becoming to unbearable; I needed release. Before I broke the kiss, I tugged her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled back. "I wanna try something," I said, more to myself than her, but when her blue eyes locked on mine, a curious tint glowing, I knew she heard me. "I want you to be in so much pleasure, you keep begging and begging for more. I want you to keep coming back to me, Clare."

Lifting her into my arms, I turned her around so her head was at the foot of the bed. I quickly disrobed, hissing as the zipper of my pants grazed my erection. They were tighter than normal and almost impossible to slip off, but I managed all the same, standing completely naked before her. I had a condom in my hand that I'd managed to pull from my pocket as my pants slid down. I watched her eyes look me up and down, widening when they found my obvious arousal. I slipped the condom on, smirked and cocked an eyebrow, crawling back on top of her. She licked her lips. "You like what you see?" I asked, kissing her temple. She trembled when my dick brushed her thigh. "You want to touch it?" I breathed into her ear and she let out a breathy moan, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me until my lips met that spot behind her ear. I chuckled and gently nipped the skin, her chest arching into mine, head tilting. I sucked the flesh there, pressing our naked bodies closer. It was a whole new world, touching this girl without clothes. She had the softest skin. I wanted to mar every inch of it with my teeth.

"Oh, Eli," she moaned into my ear, pulling roughly at my hair. "I can't take anymore..."

I trailed my lips down her neck, bit at her throat just below her jawline, eliciting a gasp. "But you're so easy, Clare," I whispered huskily, tracing my teeth along the bruises on her neck. She drew in a sharp breath and my smirk widened. "So easy to break..." I bit the skin hard, drawing out a scream from her gorgeous, swollen lips. The sound reverberated through the room, her chest arching and fingers clawing my back. I arched into her, my dick brushing against her center, and I almost lost it. "Oh, fuck," I growled, brushing against her again. She was still wet, her abused clit pulsing with need. Slowly I trailed my hand down her body and in between her legs to rub her clit. She shook beneath me, moaning. It was still sensitive from before, and probably painful too, but the whimper that passed her lips made me want to keep touching her, keep breaking her. So I dipped my head down, latching my teeth onto her nipple while my hand pinched the other one. She moaned loud, grasping the sheets between her fingers and I smirked, sucking on the hardening bud. Once my name passed her lips, I switched, taking her other nipple between my teeth, sucking hard before I claimed her lips in a rough kiss.

While I distracted her with my tongue, hers dancing expertly with mine, I slowly pushed inside her. I grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around mine to get better access. I stopped my movements when I felt resistance, knowing I was about to hurt her more than intended. I pulled back only slightly to whisper against her lips, "Shh, relax," before I broke the barrier with one quick, hard thrust. I drowned out her pained scream with my lips on hers. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, and I kissed them away once I was sure she was finished screaming. My hips were completely still and I pressed my chest down on hers as I placed feather light kisses to her cheeks, nose and forehead.

A content sigh passed her lips. "Move," she whispered, so softly I almost missed it. "Please." I smirked and pulled out almost completely, then thrust right back in, earning a moan. "Ah! Oh! Eli!"

With each thrust forward, I pressed her closer to the edge. Her eyes opened when her head dangled only slightly off the end, locking on mine. I saw curiousity, and slight fear in her baby blue lust-filled eyes and said, "Trust me, Clare." She nodded and I pushed her closer to the edge, her shoulders now off the bed, with my next few thrusts. I was close, and I could tell she was too with the way she tightened around my dick. "You're so fucking tight, Clare," I growled, pushing her more, earning a loud moan. She was almost half off the bed now, her arms dangling down to the floor and her head just hanging there. The blood was going straight to her head, and I knew this was more pleasurable than she'd ever thought possible. I have no idea who she'd been with previously, or if she was still a virgin or not, but I knew that with the way I was making her feel, she'd want to keep me as much as I wanted to keep her.

I kissed her neck, pushing my hands against the floor to hold myself up as my thrusts quickened. I felt her shake beneath me, my name being chanted from her lips, begging, whining, "More, more, oh _god_," and I was smirking against her skin, giving her exactly what she wanted.

She came for her second time with a loud scream of my name, fists clenching against the floor next to mine. Her breathing was uneven, chest heaving, and her eyes were closed tight. I came soon after, the walls clenching around my dick driving me over the edge. "CLARE!" I moaned, biting her neck to hold back the scream my throat tried to release. I rode out my orgasm, collapsing lightly above her, my arms shaking from trying to hold my weight. I kissed her lips gently and pulled out slowly, hissing at the loss of warmth. Sliding back onto the bed, I grasped her wrists and pulled her with me, bringing us back onto the pillows. I peeled off the condom and flung it across the room, not caring where it went because I had this gorgeous girl in my arms, panting on top of me. "Have you ever...?"

There was a quiet giggle. "Nope," she muttered sleepily. "That was my first time."

I raised an eyebrow, clearing my throat. "And it was with a complete stranger," I said, and watched as the cinnamon curls moved when she nodded her head. "You were so fucking amazing for a virgin, Edwards."

Another giggle. "That thing you did... with me hanging off the bed."

"What about it?"

"That was the best feeling in the world. It was so intense. I saw stars."

I chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. "That was the point, blue eyes," I said with my signature smug smirk. "To give you the most pleasure possible. And it worked. Does this mean that you're mine?"

She pulled away and I missed the warmth of her chest on mine. "That depends, Eli," she said, her tone serious yet sleepy. Her eyes were lidded and I could tell that she'd fall asleep the second she closed them. "Will you do more crazy things like that to me? _Are_ there other crazy things like that?"

My eyes widened for a moment, my tongue darting out to lick my lips in thought. "Well," I said, grasping the back of her neck to pull her back down for a quick, rough kiss. "There are more than you'd think possible, Edwards. So many more." And she straddled my hips, kissing me with as much fervor as I'd kissed her.

"Then show me."

* * *

This was going to be the last chapter... but I decided that it won't be. I think. xD If this chapter was good enough, that is. If it's worth continuing, then tell me and I most likely will continue it. If not, then this is the end of Challenger. I'm sorry I didn't do it the justice you were all expecting... Review?


End file.
